


Snippet: Shock

by gatekat



Series: Short Things [10]
Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: M/M, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-11-24 02:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18160355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatekat/pseuds/gatekat
Summary: Prowl's 5th crash.





	Snippet: Shock

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to https://archiveofourown.org/works/9462773/chapters/36457107

It was a commonly held belief that Prowl couldn't cope with chaos, illogical behavior and messiness in general. He had issues with them all and he was not quiet about it. He hated irrational behavior. Little could make him lash out faster or harder than a serious crime. Chaos gave him a processor ache; not because he couldn't cope but because he couldn't rest until he had picked it apart and turned it into not-chaos.

None of that could make him crash though.

That distinction was held by life-shattering shock.

The first time someone huffed at his obtuse behavior and grabbed him for a kiss dropped him faster than a shot to the spark.

The destruction of Praxus did so though he suspected enough he managed to call for help before blacking out.

The first time Optimus Prime asked him to his berth and _didn't_ wish to interface dropped him while laying on that large soft berth.

Waking up on Earth would have if Ratchet hadn't guided him through it during the medical boot. Even Prowl counts this as the fourth time because it would have, should have.

For such a legendary event it really didn't happen that often.

Soundwave knew if they both survived the war his request for a romantic date was likely to be the fifth crash.


End file.
